


Not Your Hero [Vid]

by resurrecho



Series: resurrecho's vids [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Broody Carmilla, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Study, F/F, Fanvids, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Character, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho
Summary: that doesn't mean // i wasn't brave
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: resurrecho's vids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895074
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Not Your Hero [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: all of Carmilla (the web series and the movie.)  
> Warnings: Blood, vampiric biting, character death (later reversed), quick cuts, flashing images (as in source material)
> 
> Some footage taken from 'Alternate Coverage' extras available through vhx.

Music: "I'm Not Your Hero"  
Artist: Tegan and Sara 

[Not Your Hero (Carmilla)](https://vimeo.com/440190067) from [resurrecho](https://vimeo.com/user119968720) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also on: [Youtube](https://youtu.be/QpC5yRam1w4)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed vid... let me know what you think!


End file.
